Past, Present, Future
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: The world of the future is in peril, the darkness rules all, the Digidestind have falling, only a few remain. Can the Digidestind of the future save the world by simply making the ‘clock’ that’s beating them go in ‘rewind’? I know, sounds stupid
1. Default Chapter

**Past, Present, Future**

**  
By:** Sarika Kamiya01

**Chapter One**

**Couples: **Taiora, Takari, Mimato, Daiyako, Izzy/OC, Joe/OC, Cody/OC, Ken/OC****

**Genre: **Adventure, Romance, Drama, and in away, in a way it'll be scary too, but I wouldn't classify it Horror

**Rating:** PG-13 (Actually I would have had it as AA (14) but that's not on FF.N.) And just a warning, it might go up to R if it gets TOO violent and bloody (Which it probably will...just a fair warning) ****

**Summary:** The world of the future is in peril, the darkness rules all, the Digidestind have falling, only a few remain. Can the Digidestind of the future save the world by simply making the 'clock' that's beating them go in 'rewind'? I know, sounds stupid and confusing, you'll get it later on! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, but I do own several characters here! Actually quite a few characters!

  
This fic is dedicated to: **_BudgerigarLT_**, **_Lucky Bug1_, ****_Taichi Kamiya02_, **_Agumon 2003_**, **_Jess the Battlemage_**, ****_Lilac Kamiya_ and **_angel-trump_**! I know all those people from MSN, but I dedicate this fic to **_Fruitloop Trooper_** too because he did a fic kinda like this one too! Actually I think he made 2 of them...and they were really great! Everyone should check em out, I think they're called The Time Wars and Mystic Digital War **

I think that's what they're called anyways...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 An 11-year-old boy sat in a hard chair staring at a large computer screen well typing quickly, images passed by it as he opened and closed different files.

Sighing he wiped some sweat from his brow; it was really hot in the room.

  
His short, shaggy and slightly spiked deep brown hair fell in front of his eyes; he always wished his hair had turned exactly like his father's that simply stayed out oh his eyes, weather he wore something in his hair or not. 

  
The boy smiled sadly at the thought of his father, then turned his attention back to the computer screen.

He had crimson eyes, which seemed to hold no emotion, and darkly tanned skin that had scars here and there, one long one going down the side of his right arms. He was wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt with a gold-ish colored vest cover it, a pair of long, baggy, black shorts and a pair of blue and black sneakers, a pair of goggles hung loosely around his neck on a dark blue sweatband, he also had gold colored gloves on. 

Suddenly the door slid open and an 11-year-old girl walked in.

She had wavy copper-red colored that went to her shoulder blades, darkly tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a dark purple tank top with a dark red streak going horizontally through it, a pair of black jean caprices, black and purple sneakers, a purple bandana in her hair and a pair of red gloves. 

"Taro, you've been in here for hours, what are you doing?" She asked.

Taro Kamiya, turned to his twin sister, and said, "I know I have Sari, but trust me, it'll be worth it." 

  
Sari Kamiya, stared at him and said, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"You doubt me?"

She smiled at him and said, "Never, just be careful, ok?" 

"Sure sis," He said to her well smiling then turned back to the computer.

She smiled and shook her head, then walked back to another room where there were several other children waiting.

**_(Note: Where, there and were...three words in a row that end with ere! XD LOL!)_**

"So what's up with Taro?" A boy with spiky blond dark brown hair and blue-purple colored eyes and darkly tanned skin inquired. He had on a dark orange t-shirt, black pants, a dark red jacket, and a pair of sunglasses. He didn't like the orange and red together but now-a-days you couldn't really be picky. His name was Jei Motomiya, and like Sari and Taro he was also 11-years-old. 

"Nothing much, he's working on something though," She turned to another girl and said, "He had some of your dad's files open though."

The 10-year-old girl looked up slightly surprised. She had chin length curly red hair with two clips at the front holding her bangs out of her face, navy blue eyes and pale colored skin. She wore a yellow tank-top with a purple t-shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts and purple and yellow shoes. Her name was Meg Izumi.

  
"I don't know, my dad had so many files, and he made them easy to understand and use so it could be anything," Meg said after a minute of thinking then added, "It must be one of his easier ones, cause no offence but Taro isn't the brightest candle that's lit."

Sari snickered then sat down with the others.

To her right was a 10-year-old girl with waist length frizzy brown-blond hair that was tied back in a braid, dark sapphire blue eyes, with pale skin and wore a pale pink t-shirt with a green leather jacket over it, a black mini skirt, and pale pink sandals. Her name was Dori Tachikawa.

Then there was an 11-year-old boy next to her with brown-blond hair, dark sapphire blue eyes with pale skin and he wore a blue sweater with a gray muscle shirt underneath it, a pair of black pants, gray shoes and a pair of black gloves. His name was Ash Ishida, Dori's brother.

Across the room an 11-year-old boy with short, extremely messy light brown hair, light brown eyes and pale skin. He wore a yellow baseball cap over his messy hair, a yellow and green sweater, black shorts, and green sneakers. He was named Ray Takaishi. 

On his lap sat his 8-year-old sister named Mika Takaishi. She had shoulder length perfectly straight blond hair that was put back in two pigtails, light sapphire blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a pink tank top, with an aqua sweater tied around her waist, a black skirt and a pair of aqua and white sneakers.

Over in the corner a boy with short straight dark blue hair, light green eyes, pale colored skin, and wore a black t-shirt with a magenta sign on it that meant 'wisdom', magenta gloves and black shoes. He was 9-year-old Hiro Ichyjouji.

A boy with short straight blue-green hair, dark violet eyes, medium tanned skin, and wore a pair of black rimmed glasses, a gray t-shirt with a brown sweater and black pair of pants, brown shoes. He was 10-year-old Goro Kido.

Over on the couch two small girls sat talking. One had mid-neck length slightly spiky dark purple hair, with blue-violet eyes and darkly tanned skin. She wore a pair of dark pink framed glasses, a dark pink 2/4 sleeve shirt under a silver t-shirt, and a pair of tight black jeans with silver and pink shoes, pink wrist bands and a silver hat on her head. She was 9-years-old and her name was Kim Motomiya.

The other had elbow length, straight chestnut brown hair held in a neat bun, dark emerald green eyes, pale colored skin and she wore an aqua sweater with lavender around the neck, the bottom of the body and sleeves, a black skirt and aqua and lavender shoes with lavender gloves. She was 8-year-old Amy Hida.

These 12 children, Taro, Sari, Ash, Meg, Dori, Goro, Ray, Mika, Jei, Kim, Amy and Hiro were the only living Digidestind left on the planet Earth, and in the Digiworld. 

Darkness had taken the world long ago, killing almost every Digidestind in the process, the last ones to go before the darkness completely took over were their parents. They all knew it was a matter of time before the Dark ones found them and destroyed them too.

The Dark Ones...

Shikumon was a female Digimon with a terrible temper, she was a Devil Digimon and not much was knowing about her aside from the fact that she was at the Mega level. But it's believed that she was the strongest of all the Dark Ones.

Kyoumon was a large dinosaur type Digimon that had a thirst for blood and wasn't afraid to get it, truthfully, it was terrifying to believe but ¼ of the Digidestind that died literally became his lunch.

Ryuumon was a bird humanoid Digimon with claws as sharp and steel and eyes to go with it. It was a deadly predator and wasn't afraid to kill at all. He was lightning fast; most of the people it killed didn't know he was near them until it was too late.

And finally there was Gojiramon. He was a huge snake Digimon with long sharp poisonous fangs and he also spits venom, up to 40 feet away. He's long and loves to choke his enemies by wrapping his body around them.

They had killed most of the human and animal life on Earth and had most of the Digimon in their control. 

Taro suddenly walked out of the room he was in with a determined look on his face. There was one thing about him; he really looked like his father, especially when he was in a mood like he was now. 

Sari walked up to him and said, "What were you doing?"

Taro glanced at the others, the only language in the world really now a days was English, he knew that aside from Sari and him no one in the room knew Spanish, but they did, because their grandma Kamiya had been Spanish then moved to Japan.

  
He turned to Sari and said, "What now?"

"OK, I've looked through Izzy's files, and I know its risky but I'm willing to take that risk," Taro started.

"What risk?" Meg asked.

"To change time."

  
"What?" A few said with surprise.

"Look at the world we live in now! We're at rock bottom! I don't care what happens to a point, the only place any of this can go is up," Taro said.

"So what are you saying? How are we changing the past?" Hiro asked.

"The only way to change it is to go back," Taro said, and then took out Izzy's papers...for a time machine...

Meg read them and said, "This does seem fairly easy to do..."

"I'll say. I mean I know I'm not the brightest one here, and even I could do that," Taro said.

  
"Do you realize how risky this is? I mean we could change to future in more horrible ways then we could imagine," Meg said.

"I'd rather be dead then have to live this again," Ray piped up, Mika nodded from her spot on his lap with agreement.

"Are you sure its safe?" Goro asked.

"No, but I don't care, besides, our parents will all be alive again! And we'll get to see them as teenagers!" Taro said to them.

Sari sighed then said, "I'm in."

Taro smiled at his sister, knowing he could count on her.

"Me too," Ash said.

"Oh alright," Meg agreed.

"Guess it couldn't hurt," Dori added.

Goro shook his head then said, "You'll need someone with a normal head on their shoulders."  

"I was in since the beginning," Ray said.

"Me too," Mika said.

"Sounds cool," Jei said well nodding.

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

"Might as well go," Amy said.

"Nothing worth waiting for here," Hiro agreed.

  
"Alright, get your Digimon and get ready for the trip of a lifetime!" Taro yelled, then thought_, "And the battle of the century, which is bound to happen."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sari: OK, just so everyone gets it, cause those intros to the characters were stupid there's a list right here, and I added their real first name in, like their longer version, kinda like Taichi and Tai:

Tarokai "Taro" Kamiya – 11

Sarika "Sari" Kamiya – 11

Megami "Meg" Izumi – 10

Midori "Dori" Tachikawa – 10

Goro Kido – 10 

Raidon "Ray" Takaishi – 11 

Namika "Mika" Takaishi – 8 

Jeison "Jei" Motomiya – 11

Kimika "Kim" Motomiya – 9

Ayame "Amy" Hida – 8

Ichiro "Hiro" Ichyjouji – 9 

Oh and the ages for the Digidestind off the show are below:

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya – 17

Sora Takenouchi – 17

Yamato "Matt" Ishida – 17

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi – 16

Mimi Tachikawa – 16

Joyu "Joe" Kido – 18

Takeru "TK" Takaishi – 14

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya – 14

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya – 14

Miyako "Yolie" Inoue – 15

Ken Ichyjouji – 15 

Sari: Anyways, yeah I know this one seems to suck but oh well...also I'm pacing my self with fics...sorta...cause I'm working on three fics:

**Twist of Fate**

**Past, Preset, Future** (This one)

**Harry Potter and the Crystal of Power **

Well please be kind and review, and if anyone has any ideas don't be shy to tell me! Again please review! Please?  
  
**_~Sari Kamiya01~_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Past, Present, Future**

**  
By:** Sarika Kamiya01

**Chapter Two**

**Couples: **Taiora, Takari, Mimato, Daiyako, Izzy/OC, Joe/OC, Cody/OC, Ken/OC****

**Genre: **Adventure, Romance, Drama, and in away, in a way it'll be scary too, but I wouldn't classify it Horror

**Rating:** PG-13 (Actually I would have had it as AA (14) but that's not on FF.N.) And just a warning, it might go up to R if it gets TOO violent and bloody (Which it probably will...just a fair warning) ****

**Summary:** The world of the future is in peril, the darkness rules all, the Digidestind have falling, only a few remain. Can the Digidestind of the future save the world by simply making the 'clock' that's beating them go in 'rewind'? I know, sounds stupid and confusing, you'll get it later on! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, but I do own several characters here! Actually quite a few characters!

Note: OK, for **my Digidestind** they come from the year** 2018**

          And for the **Digidestind off the TV show, their time is **2006****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~2006~**

A girl with shoulder length copper red hair, medium tanned skin, and crimson eyes slowly walked down the sidewalk away from her mother's flower shop. 

Matt was having another concert and invited everyone.

"Matt's spring concert," Sora said, sure enough it was the last week of March. One of the last concerts she had been to was the one back in Christmas, not the Christmas that had just past but the one before that, when she had rejected Tai. 

She felt a little guilt go through her body, Tai had asked her to go to the concert with him, well tried to without being too obvious, and she said no! It didn't hit her till later that he had been trying to ask her out. About a week after she figured that out she dumped Matt. She never went out with anyone again since then.

"Sora, are we going to Matt's concert?" Biyomon asked her friend from her arms, Sora's excuse for carrying a stuffed animal was she wanted to show her friends the 'stuffed animal' she won.

 "Yeah," Sora replied.

  
"Can we sit by Tai and Agumon this time, no offence to Gabumon or anything but I like them better," Biyomon said.

Sora sighed, then smiled and said, "We'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt was waiting by the concert hall in the shadows so no one would see him. 

  
Suddenly he had seen who he was looking for and bolted out to her.

  
Sora stopped with shock, she hadn't even seen Matt there.

"Sora after the concert, will you go out with me?" Matt asked her well flashing his famous grin.

  
"No," Sora said simply, and went past him.

"Why not?" Matt asked her.

"Cause...er...I'm busy," Sora lied and walked towards the concert doors.

She looked around and suddenly a pair of hands went over her eyes then someone said in a muffled voice, "Guess who?"

  
Sora burst out in giggles and said, "Izzy?"

"Nope."

  
"TK?" 

"No."

"Matt?"

  
"Hell no." 

"Davis?"

"Getting warmer."

  
"Kari?"

"I'm not a girl, but your getting warmer anyways."

"Oh I know! Tai!" Sora said and spun around to stare into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Bout time," Tai said with his infamous Kamiya grin.

Sora giggled again and said, "So, what are you doing here?"

  
"Watching a concert?"

  
"Oops," Sora said, blushing.

  
Tai smirked then started tickling her.

  
"Ahh! Tai! Stop it!" She yelled and burst out laughing.

  
After a few minutes Tai stopped then looked at her serious and said, "Are you doing anything, after the concert?"

  
It happened that Matt was about to walk into his dressing room and her that, he froze to listen.

  
Sora blushed a dark pink and said, "No, I'm free."

'She said she was busy!' Matt thought with anger.

"Would you, er, like to go out with me after?" Tai asked nervously, both their Digimon watched Sora, waiting for her answer.

  
She blushed dark red then said, "Sure." 

Tai smiled widely at her and took her hand into his own, Agumon and Biyomon his underneath Tai's jacket to keep out of view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**~2018~**

"OK, all systems are running," Meg said as she started the time machine up her navy eyes glanced back at the screen, it looked like a Digiport but she knew it wasn't.

"Its set for the year 2006," Goro said and walked over.

"Alright, we can keep this running for as long as we want, so we'll only send back about 2 people at a time. I already made the teams so don't bother asking. First will be Ray and Mika, then Hiro and Amy, then Ash and Dori, then Jei and Kim, then Goro and Meg and finally Sari and me, got it?" Taro said in his leader voice.

"Yeah, but what happens if more then 2 comes through at a time?" Ray asked.

"Then you know something bad happened here, which is why everyone stays in this room at all times well we're doing this, no leaving for anything, understand me?" Taro said, he sounded confident, but Sari knew he was extremely nervous.

  
"You got it Taro," She said and leaned back in her chair.

He smiled at his sister, he knew he could always count on her.

"OK Meg, start er up," He said to her.

She typed quickly then the screen started glowing.

  
"OK hold you're Digivices in front of the computer," Meg instructed.

The two Takaishi held them out, Gatomon jumped on Mika's shoulder and Patamon went on Ray's head, Mika grabbed her bother's hand and in her spare one.

Their Digivices looked like the Original Digidestind but instead of light blue these ones were white with two different colors on them; Mika's was white, pink and aqua well Ray's was white, yellow and green.

"Now say Digital Time Portal open," Meg said.

  
"Digital Time Portal Open!" The two yelled, then there was a bright light, causing everyone to block their eyes, then when it died down the two were gone. 

"Good luck guys?" Taro muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~2006~**

Sora giggled as Tai spun her around, they had dropped Agumon and Biyomon off with Kari and were going out to eat.

The two got to the restaurant, it was only a pizza place but Sora didn't care, she had growing back into her crush on Tai. 'I don't think I ever lost it'. 

"What can I do for you?" A waiter asked.

"Umm...a pepperoni pizza and two Pepsis please?" Tai said as the waiter wrote it down and walked away.

  
"How did you know my favorite pizza was pepperoni and my favorite pop was Pepsi?" Sora asked curiously.

"I've knowing you for years Sor if you haven't noticed, plus I pay attention to these things," Tai said with a smirk.

  
"Pay attention to that or me?" Sora asked with a grin.

  
Tai blushed, leaned across the table so he was closer to her and said, "Both."

Sora blushed red as he slid over beside her in the booth and took her hand in his.

  
She smiled up at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Neither noticed but Matt was in another booth directly across from them, glaring at them as their pizza and drinks came.

The two were laughing at a joke when their food was put down in front of them. Tai picked a piece up and fed it to Sora, who giggled and ate it. Then she fed him one.

Matt's face turned red with jealousy as he saw the two of them giggle and feed each other, he slammed his fist against the table.

  
"Jesus dude! What's with you?" His friend, Max asked.

"Nothing," Matt growled, his eyes flickering over to his two 'former' friends.

About an hour later Tai paid and they went walking in the park. He took her hand into his own and made her stop.  
  
"Sora...I...umm...well I was going to just say it kinda lightly but I'll just say it right out. Ever since I was 13...well...what I'm trying to say is...I love you Sora," Tai said and looked quickly at the ground, afraid of rejection...again. 

Sora's eyes widened and her eyes started to tear up and she said, "I love you too Tai."

  
Tai's head jerked up and he flashed his grin at her. They started to lean into each other until their lips met in a kiss.

  
At that moment there was a huge flash in the sky, causing the two to jerk apart and stare as a portal opened up and a boy and girl fell out of it. 

"What the hell?" Tai said and they ran over to them.

  
"Wow, that was one heck of a ride," The boy said.

  
"I'll say," The girl agreed.

Their Patamon and Gatomon stared at Tai and Sora with shock and the Patamon said, "Wow! They look like Taro and Sari!"

The two children turned around and faced Tai and Sora. 

The tow older Digidestind's mouths fell open and Tai said, "You look like TK and Kari."

Ray knew not to say anything but Mika didn't, she just blurted out, "Of course we look like them, they're our parents."

Ray's eyes widened and he said, "You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

Mika clapped a hand over her mouth with shock.

"My god..." Tai said, his eyes went wide, then he said, "Come with us."

"Why should we?" Ray replied, he didn't know who they were.

"Obviouslly you guys have no place to stay, and besides, Kari is Tai's sister," Sora said and took his hand then they started walking.

"Sister? Tai? Oh my god," Ray's eyes widened, then he grabbed Patamon, Mika grabbed Gatomon and they ran after them.

"Ray what's wrong?" Mika asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but that's Taro and Sari's dad, Tai Kamiya," He said, seeing her face widening in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sari:** OK done this chapter

**Taro:** Good, you went update crazy yesterday

**Sari:** _*Smirks* I know...thanks to everyone who reviewed_

**Taro:** Yeah she needs encouragement cause she's a little...special

**Sari:** I am not! 

**Taro:** Whatever

**Sari:** Grrr...anyways please review! Tell me exactly what you think, I don't believe in false reviews at all...but if you have something to complain about...just complain in a light way please?

**Taro:** She's just weird

**Sari:** So what? Anyways buh bye

**_~Sarika Kamiya01~_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Past, Present, Future**

**  
By:** Sarika Kamiya01

**Chapter Three**

**Couples: **Taiora, Takari, Mimato, Daiyako, Izzy/OC, Joe/OC, Cody/OC, Ken/OC****

**Genre: **Adventure, Romance, Drama, and in away, in a way it'll be scary too, but I wouldn't classify it Horror

**Rating:** PG-13 (Actually I would have had it as AA (14) but that's not on FF.N.) And just a warning, it might go up to R if it gets TOO violent and bloody (Which it probably will...just a fair warning) ****

**Summary:** The world of the future is in peril, the darkness rules all, the Digidestind have falling, only a few remain. Can the Digidestind of the future save the world by simply making the 'clock' that's beating them go in 'rewind'? I know, sounds stupid and confusing, you'll get it later on! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, but I do own several characters here! Actually quite a few characters!

Note: OK, for **my Digidestind** they come from the year** 2018**

          And for the **Digidestind off the TV show, their time is **2006****

**  
OH! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AGUMON 2003 (Nov. 19th) and Litanya (Nov. 20th) THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATE TO YOU TWO! **And because it's your birthdays I wanted to add something in here for each of you, but Dawn, you got offline before I thought to ask! So for **Litanya **I'll put in some** mystery, **and for** Dawn **(Even though I don't know what you really wanted) I'll add in** Taiora fluff! XD  Consider this a birthday present because I forgot how to make those really cool e-cards I was going to send people I talk to on MSN...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the Digidestind stared in shock at Ray and Mika. The brown haired boy and blond haired girl couldn't look at them, they were very uncomfortable. 

Davis suddenly cleared his throat, his dark brown eyes had a questioning look in them as he said, "So who are you guys?" 

Without letting the Digidestind get any notice Ray clicked a little button on his Digivice then said, "I can only tell you so much, ok?"

They all looked confused then Mika said, "Can you tell us who you are first?"

"Sure, I'm Taichi or Tai Kamiya," Tai said hurriedly, getting a weird look from everyone. He never told anyone any information first, but he didn't seem to care now, so they all followed his lead.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi," Sora said and took Tai's hand into her own.

"Yamato, Matt Ishida," Matt said with a grumbling, glaring at Tai. 

"Koushiro Izumi, Izzy's my nick name."

"Mimi Tachikawa."

"I'm Joyu or Joe Kido."

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, just call me TK."

  
"I'm Hikari Kamiya, but call me Kari."

"Daisuke, well Davis, Motomiya."

  
"Miyako Inoue, my friends call me Yolie."

"Iori Hida, don't ask where I got it but my nick name's Cody." 

"Hi, I'm Ken Ichyjouji." 

Ray and Mika's eyes kept glancing over at TK and Kari with shock; they had never known what their parents looked like as children, let alone teenagers.

"So who are you?" Mimi blurted out, getting a giggle from Yolie.

  
"Don't tell them who our mother is, ok Mika?" Ray whispered, getting a small 'ok' from his sister.

  
"I'm Raidon Takaishi, but I'm known as Ray," He said, avoiding TK's widening eyes, Mika moved closer to him, she was very shy, a trait she gained from both her parents when they were younger, so he continued for her, "And this is my little sister Namika Takaishi, but call her Mika." 

"Takaishi? But that's..." TK couldn't say it.

"I know, your last name, there's a good reason for that, you see, we're from the future...dad," Ray said, getting a shocked silence from the room.

"W-who's your mother?" Matt choked out.

  
Mika spoke up this time and said, "Sorry, we can't tell you that, for the reasons...we kinda want to be born, and if we tell you...well...that might not happen." 

There was a long silence then Tai said, "Ray, Mika, my parents won't be home for 2 weeks, so you can stay here till then...then we'll see what happens, ok?" 

The two young Takaishi's nodded their heads, both were tired.

"Ok guys, everyone can head home, but before I have a job for everyone," Tai ordered.

Everyone stared at him. He had his leader voice on now.

"Izzy, Ken, Joe and Cody, you're all going to work together...Izzy I bet you already know what I want so you can explain it to them when you're leaving," Tai said, getting a nod from Izzy. Then they all got up and left.

"Davis, Yolie, Mimi and Matt, check out the Digiworld, got it?" Tai said, not really asking, but demanding. Davis and Yolie saluted sarcastically, Mimi laughed at the two and Matt just rolled his eyes. After getting their orders they all went to the Digiworld through the computer.

"Wow!" Mika yelled out suddenly, and then blushed as the other 5 looked at her and muttered, "I've never actually seen that from this point of view."

"Oh," TK muttered.

"OK TK, you're sleeping over anyways, Sora, call your mom and ask her too, mention you'll be staying in Kari's room and there's another girl over too...for her not to worry," Tai said with a wink receiving a giggle from her. 

She went to the phone and dialed her number.

Tai's eyes stared at the two young Digidestind from the future, and then he quickly glanced at TK and Kari and smirked, then said, "Ray, Mika, how about we keep you guys in the same room as TK? We'll add two cots into Kari's room."

After long time of Tai always hitting his head on either the top bunk or ceiling their father ended up giving Kari the bunk beds and gave Tai his own normal bed. 

"My mom said I can stay too," Sora said.

  
"OK, you left some cloths the last time you were here, so you can wear those tomorrow, but you can just wear one of my big t-shirts for the night," Tai said to her.

"What about Ray and Mika?" TK asked.

Tai glanced at the twos dirty cloths then went and started digging in a closet in his room, eventually he brought out a box that said "Tai's Cloths" and pulled out a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts for Ray to wear for now and then dug in an old box then said "Kari's Cloths" and yanked out a Pink tank top and a purple skirt for Mika, and also some old pajama's for it.

  
"Don't worry, we'll have Mimi take you guys to get new cloths tomorrow," Tai said with a forced smile.

  
"Hope you come back alive," TK said honestly, getting a laugh out of Tai.

"Kari, Sora, why don't you guys but on a movie or something for now to watch with them, TK, can you help me with the cots?" Tai asked.

"Sure," TK said and walked back to a closet where he knew they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey dad...I mean TK," Mika said, blushing a bit, she and Kari were on the bunk bed, Ray and TK took the cots.

"Yeah Mika? And its ok to call me dad when only the Digidestind are around, no one else though," TK said to her.

"OK dad! Anyways, how do they get people in that computer screen in the living room?" She asked innocently, both Kari and Ray were already asleep.

"You mean you guys don't have TV? Wow, the future's not like what I thought it'd be," TK said, then answered, "They use video cameras or a lot of draws or sometimes even computers to make TV shows and movies, its hard to explain, ask Izzy."

"He's the one that created the notes for the time machine we used to come here," She muttered. 

"That's Izzy for you. Now you're sure you won't tell me who your mother is?" TK asked her.

  
"Nope," She said in a cute voice and giggled.

"You little bugger, hey, where'd your Gatomon go? I seen her here when you first came. And your brother's Patamon?"

"Dunno, probably sleeping on the roof, they like it outside but couldn't go out much at home..." Mika trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, alright, well g'night," TK muttered, and closed his eyes.

"Night daddy," Mika replied, that made TK's heart feel...lighter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai lay down on his bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes, laying his arms behind his head.

Suddenly there was a bit more weight added onto his chest and the scent of jasmine and roses mixed together.

He opened his eyes to see Sora cuddling up to him, she looked up at him and stared cutely at him then said, "I like this shirt."

  
"I'll want it back."

  
"You're not getting it." 

"I'll take it from you then."

  
"No you won't! Trust me on that!" Sora said and both laughed.

Tai leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips then said, "Wonder why Ray and Mika are here?"

"No clue, wonder what our kids look like," Sora said, laughing at Tai's red face, she was trying to make him embarrassed.

  
"How do you know they wouldn't be yours and Matt's?"

"I'd commit suicide before that happens." 

Tai chuckled and wrapped his arms around her then said, "Well, we'll see soon probably."

Sora nodded and cuddled closer to him, her eyes closed and soon she was asleep.

  
Tai smiled at her, then quickly glanced out the window, he would have sworn he just saw something with one circular blinking red eye at the window, but it was gone now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~2018~

"God damnit, they didn't last very long without getting caught," Jei said.

"What went wrong Taro?" Sari asked her brother.

"They landed in the park in front of two Digidestind, I don't know which ones though," Taro said.

  
"What now?" Amy asked.

Taro thought for a minute then said, "Hiro, Amy, go."

They two both knew what that meant. Amy picked up her Armadillomon and Hiro got Wormon to go on his shoulder.

"Let get er moving partners!" Armadillomon said.

"Digital Time Portal Open!" The two yelled well holding out their Digivices and ended up flying through the portal.

Taro looked down at his Digivice, his eyes were nervous, he knew the fate of their world depended on if their mission succeeded or not...it was a lot of pressure on an 11-year-old...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK here's the reviewers from both chapter one and two, thanks to all of you guys! I only replied to a few though...

**Yoko-Joseph and Nikki-chan **

**Fruitloop Trooper**

**Miaow227**

**GemmaniGirl**

**Future1**

**SnowPrincessKaguya******

**Agumon 2003** – Happy late birthday...didn't know what you wanted in the fic so I just put in some more Taiora fluff for ya...

**BudgerigarLT** – OK Budgie, put down the knife...we all know you need help...AHH DON'T KILL ME!

**Litanya** – Happy late birthday girl...I know I didn't put much mystery cause I stink at writing that, sorry, I tried...

**Savoan**** Locc –Look dude, if you're gonna try and flame someone or something like that then talk English not ghetto. Oh and by the way I'm not a Koumi hater bye the way. Oh and here's a hint, don't read Taiora fics if you like them...i noticed from the reviews you gave my friends stories that you're reading them just to flame em...oh and you used the same review every time too...**

**Taichi Kamiya02** – You get confused with a lot of things don't you? Lets hope Misty doesn't find out you reviewed my story, she might kill you...

  
**_~Sarika Kamiya01~_**


End file.
